ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Is Jane Hoop Elementary Dead?
While Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 is just three weeks away from being released in theaters, are Jane Hoop Elementary are actually going to be left dead when the superheroes left. Author Rita Christensen has no hopes on bringing them back to life by writing a new book that the superheroes, who have grown old and retired, are returning and reunited with their children who are now superheroes after their replacement. After 14 years of work, Christensen has begin her life as an author at the age of 16 when she begins her first Jane Hoop Elementary book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First in 1991. After Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball was released in 1997, the first film Jane Hoop Elementary: The First was released on November 10, 2000. Following its critical and box office success grossing $928 million worldwide, sequels are being ordered from Paramount Pictures. Stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin have been successful child stars for eleven years before finally wrapping up on June 25, 2010 when leaving their successful characters Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry and Alec Gutzwiller. Also, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Barbara Blue, George Jones and Barbara Timer are also in their successful roles for eleven years. Meanwhile, Natasha Richardson made a great role of Miss. Bella Watson. But in March 2009, she sadly has past away from brain injury after an accident from skiing. The actress was now replaced by Miranda Richardson for the role to keep the franchise alive. Rest in Peace to Nathasha Richardson who has done an awesome job. Logan Lerman joins the franchise for a seuqel Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, and will return for the final film as Kirk Waters. Amanda Seyfried, Jensen Ackles, Johnny Depp and Sandra Bullock also stars in the film. Arthur Watlers joins the franchise as Goldenman in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge as well as Tim Allen. Keira Knightley appeared for the first time in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball. After leaving the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, she has her interest on reprising her role as Belle Lamar in the sequels. Allen returns in Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, alongside newcomers Michael Shanks and Lisa Dee, who also appears in sequels. Dee has made her acting debut in Morphin the Power. Dakota Fanning joins the franchise as new villain Dr. Catgirl, who is looking for love in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. And finally, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas joins the series finale Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as well as Avril Lavigne, Alexa Vega, Emma Watson, Kevin Jonas and many more. So far, the seven films grossed $6.3 billion worldwide at the box office. They will last up to about $7.0 billion worldwide with the new film hits theaters on July 8, 2011. If we realize that the franchise is completed, Christensen has plans on writing a new book, but she said that she will not any of them anymore. Does this mean that the franchise is really dead afterwards the franchise's series finale? Category:Blog posts